Snowpeak Ruins
Snowpeak Ruins is the fifth dungeon of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. The dungeon is located in a crumbling mansion inhabited by Yeto and Yeta. Various paintings in the ruins display Ordon Village, Arbiter's Grounds and the Temple of Time. The item obtainable by Link in this dungeon is the Ball and Chain, the miniboss fought is Darkhammer, and the boss fought is Blizzeta. Story The dungeon is located in a crumbling mansion precariously perched in the mountains of Hyrule's Peak Province. It is inhabited by Yeto, Yeta, and a number of ice-based enemies. After Link meets Yeto at the top of Snowpeak, he learns that the Yeti has found a piece of the Mirror of Twilight, which he has stored back at his house. The pair sled back to Yeto's home, where Link sets about trying to find the key to the mansion's master bedroom, where the Mirror Shard apparently has been held. Yeto, meanwhile, attempts to help his wife to recover from an illness caused by the Mirror Shard by cooking soup for her. Eventually, Link finds the key and Yeta recovers. However, when she leads Link to the Mirror Shard, she is possessed and transforms into the boss of the dungeon, Blizzeta. Link defeats her, returning her to her original form, and earns the Mirror Shard as a reward. Dungeon The front few rooms of the house are fairly safe, being the main living quarters of the Yetis. In this area there's the kitchen, where Yeto can be found cooking soup, and the adventurous Oocca, Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr., can be found hidden behind several nearby crates inside a pot. There is also a room with a fireplace, where Yeta is sitting. The back parts of the mansion are frozen and infested with monsters, including a monstrous mini-boss called Darkhammer who wields a Ball and Chain. After defeating him, Link takes the weapon for himself so he can break through ice blocks. Before getting the Ball and Chain, though, the use of cannons is needed to shatter ice blocks and to defeat Freezards, as well as blasting icy obstacles in otherwise unreachable spots. For some unknown reason, hearts and fairies are non-existent in the Snowpeak Ruins (other than in the boss room, where hearts can be found in jars). Coupled with the amount of damage the numerous icy enemies can dish out, this dungeon often takes a toll on Link's health. The only health-restoring item in the dungeon is Yeto's Soup. Items * Ball and Chain * Heart Container * Mirror Shard Enemies * Bubble * Chilfos * Chu ** Purple Chu ** Yellow Chu * Freezard * Ice Keese * Imp Poe * Mini Freezard * White Wolfos Mini-boss * Darkhammer Boss * Blizzeta Non-canonical appearances Link's Crossbow Training Snowpeak Ruins serves as the location for Snowpeak Ruins: Ranger. Theory Nothing is told of the history of the Snowpeak Ruins, but it is clear that the mansion was not constructed for Yeto and Yeta and must have been abandoned. Evidence for this is the way the Yeti only use a handful of rooms, while the rest of the mansion is left to rot; the mansion is also full of armor and weapons incorrectly sized for the Yeti. Whoever the previous owners of the mansion were, it seems likely they were highly militaristic, as the mansion is built like a fortress with several towers featuring gunports and large armories in various locations around the mansions with a strange coat of arms featured on the shields. Other than that, very little is known as to how such a large palace became situated in such a remote location as the Snowpeak province. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess dungeons Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations